Two-Sided (Sequel to Puella Magi Ace Magica)
by sylviyang11
Summary: After her death, weird things happen. The three start to doubt that 'She' died. First, there are visions of a bird, a man, a puppet and a family picture. Then, there is a grave of a relative. Then, someone from 7 years ago appears. Someone velvet will never forgive.
1. Fate

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and human characters... And a bird.**

Alexi's POV

I'm standing in... What looks like the sky? There are two people in the room. I can only see one person, and an outline of another. 'Sylvia!' I try to say, but nothing comes out. "Fate, I'm going to look into this a little more. You go on without me." Sylvia says.

The other figure nods, then turns into a bird. "And remember, protect them from what may happen." Sylvia says again. I wake up. I remember all the events of yesterday. Finding out Sylvia may be alive, knowing that more things may happen, and... Going to Nora's grave.

If she was alive today, then she would be 9 or 10. Sylvia was so happy to find out she had a little sister... But, she died a year later from an unknown cause. That reminds me, up until 5th grade, Sylvia wore pigtails.

I could still remember one time when we were younger. After Yumiko died (Sylvia's mom), the three stayed at my house. One night, I woke up in the middle of the night and saw something.

I woke the other three up, and told them to look out the window. There was a lot of shooting stars. The light in their eyes slowly became brighter. Heh, I barely knew Velvet back then. I only saw and played with her a few times, but, I guess all of those had to do with Sylvia.

A knock at the door awoke me from my thoughts. "Alexi, breakfast is ready." Velvet says. I walk downstairs, looking at the breakfast. Victoria is making it. "Huh?" I say. "What's wrong?" Victoria asks, flipping over an egg.

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you cook for a while now." I say. "She hasn't cooked in about 2 years. Brace yourself, because it might be burnt." Velvet says. I giggle.

One time when we were younger, Victoria was only 7 and tried to cook, but, it didn't turn out well.

I go upstairs to brush my teeth. After I finish, I look at myself in the mirror. "Hm..." I say, as I get a clip. I finally come back downstairs to eat. "Let's eat no-woah! What did you do?!" Victoria says.

"Does it really look that weird? I just departed my bangs." I say. Velvet now looks at me too, but doesn't really look surprised. "No, it's just, uh... Well, you've had your bangs for 8 years now, so it's surprising." Victoria says.

Hm... Seven years... Come to think of it, I wonder how long these two have known Sylvia. "Hey, how long have you two've known Sylvia?" I ask. They pause to think. "Actually, I've known Sylvia since she was born." Velvet asks.

"Since they were always together, I'm guessing Sylvia has known me since I was born, too." Victoria says. "Hey, come to think of it, when Sylvia went to see you, I was there too. Even though me and her were only a few months old." Velvet says.

Now knowing this, I kinda feel bad for Nora. She only knew us for one year. "... Yesterday, you said the bird took you to Nora's grave, right?" Velvet asks. I nod. "Then maybe... I'm just guessing but, maybe Sylvia's family is involved with this." Velvet says.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "Think about it. Me, you, Victoria, Sylvia, Nora and Sylvia's family picture. It seems to only be in Sylvia's family group. All somehow connected with Sylvia." Velvet says.

"Also, don't you think it's strange that Kyubey came to us, even though we didn't even ask for one, except Sylvia?" Victoria asks. "Your right! Only Sylvia should have been asked, but instead, all of us. Besides that, even Sylvia's friends." I say.

Velvet shakes her head. "I don't think incubators are involved with this. They can't think of this much, so complicatedly." Velvet says. "I'm going to take a walk." I say. I need fresh air to think about this a little more.

I've already walked to a nearby park. I just have a weird feeling that, the persons that tied Sylvia up with strings has something to do with this. If I remember correctly, it seemed to be a man, wearing a cloak or something.

He seemed to wear a mask, that covered his whole face. Since he used puppet strings, I'm absolutely positive that he was the shadow of a man from the visions. But, there's something about that man that is... Familiar...

Think back to when he tied Sylvia up, think... Every single detail... Think... A man in a cloak... He was about 5 ft. 6 in. High from afar... The string was from his hands... No, fingertips... And... There were some loose green hair... Wait... Green hai-

BUMP!

Normal POV

Alexi snaps out of her trance and apologizes. "I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Alexi says. Alexi makes a surprised face. "No, I wasn't looking, too." The little girl says. She looks like about 10, with long black pigtails and departed bangs.

She has dark blue eyes. She has a T-shirt and a layered skirt. She looks almost exactly like the girl from Sylvia's witch labyrinth. "Ah! I'll go buy you ice cream." Alexi says.

The little girl licks the ice cream Alexi bought for her. Alexi notices something. She has a long necklace that has a 3-inch tall spade gem. "That's a pretty necklace. Not many have thing that do with these things." Alexi says.

"Thanks. I got it from... My... Big sister?" She answers, unsurely. "What's your name?" Alexi asks. "Fate K-" she gets interrupted by a giggle. The two look where it is coming from.

There is a small... Girl? She has short orange hair with big eyes and a a big evil smile. (A/N: It's too hard to explain, so just imagine something like the Clara Dolls.)

"Fate, you need to run away, now." Alexi says. There is strangely no other people in sight. "Alexi!" Velvet and Victoria say, getting next to Alexi. "What is that?" Victoria asks. Velvet notices something.

There are strings connected to the girl. "A... Puppet?!" Velvet asks. " **HEHEHEHAHAHA**." It says. "You two!" Alexi says, in her magical girl form. She shoots an arrow at the puppet.

It opens its mouth and swallows it. " **TA** ** _STY_** **... DINNER**." It says. The three gasp. "W-what?" Alexi says. Fate clutches her necklace gem.

A few minutes later, Velvet is being cut little by little (only cutting through her skin), Victoria is being tangled with puppet strings and Alexi is exhausted. "How is this thing going to die? It just eats every bullet and arrow!" Victoria says.

'Why is it so strong? At this rate, we will all..." Alexi thinks, as Fate walks in front of them. "Fate! What are you doing?! Run away!" Alexi shouts. "It's ok, Alexi, Velvet, Victoria. You three can't defeat it..." Fate says, a blue mist surrounding her.

The three are shocked. How did she know their names? The blue mist departs, with fate looking different.

She is wearing a loose long sleeve crop-top, half blue, half white and a white undershirt that still shows her belly. She has blue jean-like shorts and dark blue doll shoes. On her chest, is a 3-inch tall, light blue crystal, in the shape of a spade.

She opens her eyes and pulls out a scythe. It has a dark blue base (the stick) And a light blue curved blade. It has a small dark blue spade on the top as a symbol. Fate smirks slightly.

"... But I can." Fate continues. The three are shocked. 'Another Puella magi?!' They think. Fate takes a deep breath and closes her eyes... Now opens them her face now looks completely white, circular and has two circle eyes and a wide white grin.

'T-that's...' The three think. "Witch Sylvia's face?!" Victoria says. The scythe now turns black, as Fate swings it towards the puppet. The puppet gets a small knife ready. "Shadow Knife!" Fate says, stabbing the puppet with the scythe.

The puppet gets thrown on the floor, as blue fire burns it away. Fate throws the knife in her arm on the floor. "Fate... What... Are you?" Alexi asks. Instead of answering, Fate staggers and slumps to the ground.

"Fate!" The three say. "It's ok, it's ok, I'm just exhausted. I used too much magic energy." Fate says waving her arm in the air. Someone comes up behind Fate, and picks her up.

The three stare at the person who picked Fate up. "You guys seem less surprised to see me." She says, smiling. "Sylvia!" The Velvet says. "I'm back!" Sylvia beams at them.

 **Heya Guys! Here's the sequel to Ace Magica! The next chapter should have some humorous parts, because they will try to explain the situation to Addison, Kayla and Kaily... Good luck to them.**

 **Anyway, please review!**


	2. Information on the New Enemy

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot and human characters.**

Sylvia is sitting at her desk, with a sparkly aura. "..." Addison, Kaily and Kayla say. "We'll explain." Alexi says. "Uh... Ok?" Addison says. After that, they all started the day acting as if nothing is unusual.

3:50, at their (Velvet, Sylvia, Victoria and Alexi) house... "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Addison and Kaily shout. "I'm pretty sure that about 3 months ago, Sylvia disappeared and died!" Addison says.

"Are you saying you don't like me here?" Sylvia says, tilting her head. "No!" Kayla says. "Just... How is this possible?" Kaily says. "Um... Well..." Victoria says, until there are tiny taps at the window.

Everyone becomes quiet. The tapping is louder. "Ah! It's Fate!" Sylvia says. "It's Who?!" Addison, Kaily and Kayla ask.

After opening the window, a bird comes in. Feathers scatter about as it changes into a child. She is wearing an elementary school uniform. "I'm here!" She says. "Fate... Your getting feathers everywhere." Alexi says.

"Shouldn't we be doing something about this?" Victoria asks, pointing to Addison, Kaily and Kayla with their souls coming out of their pale bodies. "Aaaah! Addison, Kayla, Kaily! Don't die!" Sylvia says, shoving the souls back into their bodies.

After a few seconds of silence, the three come back to their senses. "WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING... ER... GIRL?!" Kaily asks. "That seems to be a healthy reaction from a normal person." Fate says.

Velvet clears her throat. "Oh, that's right." Sylvia says. Fate walks over and sits in Sylvia's lap. "Ahem, do you three remember 'Witch Sylvia's' name?" Sylvia asks. The three think about it for a minute.

"... Fate something..." Kaily says. "I think it's 'Fate Kage'?" Kayla says, unsurely. Fate gets off of Sylvia's lap and curtsy's. "Nice to meet you. I'm Fate Kage, 4th grader... In appearance." Fate says.

"Ok, nice to meet you..." Addison says, bowing her head slightly.

.

.

.

.

.

"WAIT, WHAT?!" Addison and Kaily say. Kayla just looks confused and shocked. "See! I told you they won't understand if I did that!" Fate says to Victoria. "As you know, Fate or, witch Sylvia is me, right?" Sylvia says.

They nod. "Well... That also means..." Fate says, while Sylvia is putting up her hair into pigtails. The three looked shocked. "We are also the same person." Sylvia and Fate say at the same time.

"Also... By, 'in appearance', how old are you in reality?" Kayla asks. "Hm... Either 14 years, 4 months or... 2 weeks?" Fate says, unsurely. "That explains a lot." Addison says.

"Anyway, the real reason we asked you to come here is... To tell you guys of a threat." Velvet says.

"A threat?" Kaily asks. Velvet nods. "In the time between after I disappeared and yesterday, me and Fate were gathering as much information about a new threat called or what we called 'Mask'." Sylvia says.

"Mask is a man that looks about in his 30's. He has long, foam green hair and, right now, don't know what his face looks like, because he always wears a mask." Fate says.

"He has the ability to create and control puppets and dolls. His objective is unknown, except that it has something to do with me. Do you guys remember the strings binding me during Walpurgis?" Sylvia asks. They nod.

"Well, Mask is the one that did that." Sylvia continues. "Yeah, but that doesn't answer the main question." Addison says. "Eh? Then what is it?" Fate asks. "The main question is... How are you even here in the first place Sylvia?" Kayla asks.

"Oh, simple really." Sylvia answers. "No, it isn't." Addison says. "Ok then, did you _really_ see me die?" Sylvia asks, grinning. " _EH_?" Addison says. "All you saw was my body disappearing, not me dying." Sylvia continues.

"Once again... EH?!" Addison says. "Anyway..." Alexi says. "Yesterday, me, Velvet and Alexi didn't even stand a chance against a puppet that came after us." Victoria says.

"Fate was the one that finished it off." Velvet says. "Also, about mask... There was something awfully familiar with him..." Victoria says, dead serious. "You, too?" Alexi says.

"Familiar with him?" Kayla asks. "Yeah. I don't know how to explain it, but he seems... really familiar. Like I've seen him before, a long time ago." Victoria says.

"... Actually, for some reason, when I saw him, I had the sudden feeling of... Rage, instead of fear." Velvet says. The others look at her. "Like... I don't know, like... I can never forgive him." Velvet continues, thinking of anyone she'd never forgive.

"Santa Clause?" Kaily suggests. "Why him?" Sylvia, Fate and Velvet ask. "Well, during fighting with the X-mas witch, you _did_ say 'YOU MONSTER!'" Kaily says, imitating Velvets voice.

"I... Did?" Velvet asks. Victoria and Alexi remember something. The come over to the three. "Velvet doesn't remember anything about her killing the X-mas witch." Alexi whispers to them.

"Eh? She doesn't?!" Addison says. "I don't what?" Velvet asks. "Nothing, nothing." Kaily and Addison say, waving their hands. "Anyway, for some reason, I don't think that's it." Velvet says.

"Ah! I need to go now!" Fate says, grabbing her backpack. "Eh? Why, Fate?" Victoria asks. "I need to meet a classmate." Fate says, putting on her backpack. "You made a friend?" Sylvia asks.

"Yeah." Fate says, opening the door. "Her name is Odile Otome." Fate says, before leaving.

At a park, there is a slide, a sandbox and swings. The is a backpack rested on a pole of the swings, as a seat creaks. There is a small girl with short purple hair and the same school uniform as Fate. She has a little flower hair pin.

"Sorry, I'm late!" Fate says, coming closer. The swings stops as the girl looks startled. "It's okay..." She says. She looks up at Fate. She smiles, revealing one eye blue and one eye yellow.

"I'm used to it."

 **Yaaaay, a new chapter! Anyway, this had some humor in the chapter. Who do you think Odile is? Will she be an important character? You will find out... In a few chapters away.**

 **Please review!**


	3. Video tape

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the Human characters and puppets!**

Velvet's POV

"DADDY! DON'T LEAVE ME!" 6 year old Sylvia shouts, reaching for uncle. A man with long green hair opens the door. "DADDY!" Sylvia shouts, tears overflowing. The man walks out the door.

"DADDY!" Sylvia shouts. I hurry out the door, after that man. He's still there. I stop about a yard away from him. "How could you leave Sylvia?! Was the shock of Yumiko dying to hard for you?!" I yell at him.

He stops, but no more than that. He moves his head slightly, then looks forward again. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" I yell at him, with pure hatred. He continues walking. I turn back towards the door.

Victoria and Alexi are comforting Sylvia, that is covering her face. I walk back into Alexi's house. "Daddy...**sniff**... Said that he...**sniff**... Will come back... So...**sniff**... I have to wait... For him..." Sylvia says.

I hug her. "He better then..." I say. 'He's a horrible man... First, her sister, then her mom... Now, he leaves her all alone... I will never forgive him.'-End-

"Velvet!" I snap from my thoughts. Sylvia's calling me. You looked like you were in deep thought. What were you thinking about?" She asks. That's right, I shouldn't tell her that.

"Oh, nothing really. Just some... Unpleasant things." I say. "Something about Victoria?" She guesses. I chuckle. "Now that you mention it, I haven't done anything to her for a while." I say.

"Oh yeah, I came to tell you, Fate won't be here at all today." Sylvia says. "Why?" I ask. "She's going to play with her classmate today." Sylvia answers (A/N: It's Saturday right now in the story).

"Come to think of it, she's been playing with that girl a lot." Victoria says, entering the conversation.

.

.

.

.

"When did you get in my room?" I ask. "Just now." She answers. "I don't recall giving you permission to enter my room." I say. "But Sylvia is in here." Victoria says. "That's because she is my cousin and she isn't annoying." I say.

"... Velvet, could I talk to you for a minute?" Victoria asks. "You already are." I say, annoyed. "I mean, in private." Victoria says, looking serious. "Okey, okey." I say, as she closes the door behind me.

"You looked mad." She says. "Huh?" I ask. "When you were thinking, you looked really mad." She says. "What were you thinking about?" Victoria asks. "Uncle." I say, simply. "Hah?" She asks.

"When uncle left us in Alexi's mom and dad's care." I say. "... I see." She says, giving me something. "I found this." She says again, going to wake up Alexi. I look at it. "A video camera?" I ask.

I look at the video. "Say 'Hi', Sylvia!" A woman with chestnut brown hair that goes to her chest, looking about in her twenties. "Hi, mommy!" The 3 year old girl says.

She has black hair in small pigtails. There is another child, only a few months in a baby chair. "Say 'Hi', Nora!" The woman says to the child. The child falls slumps over the chair.

"Nowa can't tawk yet, mommy." The first girl says. I lean on the wall as the video continues. "This is... When Nora was still alive." I say. The video changes to a different scene.

3 year old Sylvia is hugging another child with blonde hair in a ponytail. "You really like Velvet, don't you?" The woman asks (she's video taping). "Yeah, I wuuuuuuv Vewvet!" She says.

"Wow, I still had my hair in a ponytail back then." I say. The second child tries to crawl towards the two. "Mommy, can I cawwy Nowa?" Sylvia asks. "Ok, sit down." The woman says.

Sylvia sits on a couch. 3 year old Velvet sits next to Sylvia. The woman puts down the video camera, but it can still see what's going on. The woman picked up the child and put it in Sylvia's lap.

Sylvia hugs the child. The woman comes and picks up the camera, revealing purple eyes. She resumes taping. "She's so cuuuuuwte!" Sylvia says, cuddling Nora. "Do you want to hold her, Velvet?" The woman asks.

Little me nods. Sylvia looks at me, then gets down from the couch. "What are you doing?" Little me asks. Sylvia tries to put Nora in my arms. "Mm..." Sylvia says. "Why don't I put Nora in her arms, Sylvia?" The woman asks.

"Owkey." Sylvia says. The woman gives Sylvia the camera. "Hold on to it for a bit, ok?" She says. There are shuffling noises, then the camera is pointed to Sylvia's feet. After a moment, it comes back to normal, with me holding Nora.

"She's less heavier than Victoria." Little me says. There's a sound of a door opening. "Ah, Daddy!" Sylvia's voice says. "Welcome home, dear." The woman's voice says. The camera looks at his feet.

Sylvia runs to him, then she gets picked up. The camera looks up to his chin before turning black. "Eh?" I say. I shake it a little. It doesn't come back on. "The batteries are dead." I hear Sylvia say.

Surprised, I look behind me. She's looking with her head poking through the door. "Wasn't the door closed?" I ask. "You two were taking a while, so I peeked." Sylvia answered simply.

"When did you peek?" I ask, to make sure. "About at the part when I was hugging Nora to death." She answers. "That would be exaggerating." I say.

"Time for breakfast!" I hear Alexi and Victoria shout. Wait, when did they get passed me? I'm in the hallway, so, I should have been able to notice them walk by me.

"We better go, before Victoria eats all the food." Sylvia says. She walks past me. I notice, her eyes are slightly red. I grab her hand. "Hm? What's wrong, Velvet?" Sylvia asks.

"Were you...?" I say. "Eh?" She says, tilting her head. "Nothing." I say, letting her go. "Oh yeah! Looking back, you did wear ponytails back then, too!" She says, cheerfully. "Yeah, I guess I did." I answer.

Normal POV

The four eat breakfast normally. "Hey, this the first time in 3 months that we've been eating breakfast with only the four of us." Alexi says. "Ah, you're right. We usually eat breakfast with Fate since... Well, since she appeared!" Victoria says.

"Hm... It's been about 2 weeks since Sylvia and Fate came. Since then, no puppets have been attacking." Velvet thinks out loud. "You're right... Maybe they have a plan?" Sylvia asks.

"How will we know? You two were the ones that were investigating them." Victoria says. "Hey, we only about the basic facts." Sylvia says, taking a bite out of her beagle. "Speaking of basic facts..." Alexi says.

"What's with the stone Velvet has in her room?" Victoria asks. "Stone?" Sylvia asks. "Yeah, stone. That little bead like gem that you left behind." Alexi says. Sylvia blinks. "I don't recall any stone. Could I go see it?" Sylvia asks.

"Sure, it's been sitting in my room for a while." Velvet says, leading her upstairs. "H-hey! I'm not done eating!" Victoria says, eating her toast. "I never said you could come." Velvet mutters.

They four arrive in Velvet's room. Sylvia takes a look at the gem. "Ah! This is... Part of my Soul gem!" Sylvia says. "Your soul gem?" Victoria asks. "Yeah." Sylvia answers, pointing to a gem spade tied to a string as a necklace.

Sylvia puts the bead in her hand. She squeezes it in her fist. "Mm..." Sylvia says. There is a faint blue light around her fist. It stops. Sylvia opens her fist. There is no bead gem.

"Woah, what did you do?!" Victoria says. "I absorbed it, so now it's a part of me." Sylvia says. "Wait, if that was part of your soul gem, doesn't that mean..." Alexi says. "That you died?" Velvet finishes.

"Hm? No, that was just a part of it. It just gave me more access to my magic." Sylvia says. "Come to think of it... Are you even a Puella Magi anymore?" Victoria asks. There is a long silence.

"... Victoria..." Sylvia says. "What?" She asks. "... You..." Sylvia says. "What? WHAT?! The suspense is killing me!" Victoria says. There is a tense aura.

"... You... Are really curious today!" Sylvia says, with a playful aura surrounding her. "Oh, I see." Victoria says, sighing. "Of course I'm still a Puella magi. Why wouldn't I be?" Sylvia asks.

"Yeah, that's true." Alexi says. "By the way, when will Fate be back?" Velvet asks. "Hm... I think at... 6:00 or something?" Sylvia says.

Where Fate is... Fate and the other girl are sitting on a bench in the park eating ice cream. "Fate, is it really ok to be out here? Won't your parents be worried?" Odile asks, licking her ice cream.

"Yeah, it's fine, I already asked my... Big sister." Fate says. "Oh, then that's ok." Odile says. "Also... Odile, I think they're fine with me going out anyways, because... I've visited you at this park everyday after school." Fate points out.

"Oh yeah, silly me!" Odile says. "Hm... Come to think of it, you haven't met my family yet, have you?" Fate asks. Odile shakes her head. "Then, why don't you come to my house in about a week or so?" Fate asks.

"Your house? Um... I have to ask my dad about that." Odile says. "Oh, ok. That reminds me, who do you live with?" Fate asks, licking her ice cream. "My dad, oh, and maaaany others." Odile replies.

"Many others? How many people?" Fate asks, fascinated. "Hm... I don't know, but there is a lot!" Odile says, throwing up her arms. Her ice cream falls. "Huh?" Fate and Odile say.

They both stare at the fallen ice cream then burst laughing. "So much for eating ice cream."Odile says. "More like melted-gooey-ice-milk-cream!" Fate says. Odile giggles. "That's too long!" Odile says.

"Yeah, good point. Maybe I'll change it to 'Ice-cream-that's-gooey-sticky-and-warm." Fate says. "Isn't that longer?" Odile asks. "Yeah, but it's true." Fate says, pointing to the ice cream, which, is now melted.

"Oh, your right." Odile says. "Wait, why are naming something that's going to disappear anyway?" Odile asks. "Disappear... If that's true, then why be named? I mean, we all disappear anyway, but we don't truly disappear." Fate says.

"Eh?" Odile asks. "Our physical appearance may disappear, but, that doesn't mean that, we, ourselves disappear. It's like writing down some notes. We write it down before we forget it, so, they don't disappear, because they always remain in our memories." Fate says, unconsciously.

"Eh?" Odile asks. "Sorry, I probably don't make any sense." Fate says, grinning. Fate glances at a nearby clock. "Ah! I'm late! Sorry Odile, I need to get home by 5 o'clock! Bye!" Fate says, leaving.

Fate stops and gasps. "And don't forget to ask your dad!" Fate shouts. "Ok!" Odile says. Fate runs back home.

Minutes later... "Hm? Fate? What are you doing here?" Alexi asks. "Wasn't I supposed to be here by 5?" Fate asks. "Hm? No, Sylvia said that you'd be back by 6." Alexi confirms.

"What time is it now?" Fate asks. "5:15. You're 45 minutes early." Alexi says. "Oh... Oh! That's right! Is it ok if I might bring a friend over someday?" Fate asks. "A friend? I guess it's ok." Victoria says.

"'If I might'? Did you ask her today?" Velvet asks. "Uh... Yeah." Fate says. "It'll be fine. I also want to meet who you're friends with." Sylvia says. "Me, too." Velvet says. "Ok, that's the main reason why I asked Odile." Fate says.

"It's probably good if we meet her parents someday, too." Alexi says. "Yeah... Oh, by the way, Sylvia..." Fate says. "What?" Sylvia asks. "During the time she's here, or if she ever comes, you have to act as my sister." Fate says.

"Ok... Wait, sister?" Sylvia asks, to confirm. "Yeah, is something wrong with that?" Fate asks. "No, it's just... I haven't been a big sister for a long time, and, well... How should I act?" Sylvia asks.

Velvet glances at Sylvia. "Just act normally." Fate says. "Ok, then that should be easy enough." Sylvia says. "I'm going to make dinner." Alexi says. "Oh, I'll help!" Sylvia says, enthusiastically.

Victoria, Velvet and Fate are in the living room. "Hey, Velvet, can I ask you something?" Fate asks. "Sure, what?" Velvet asks. "Um... Well... Sylvia said 'I haven't been a big sister for a long time'. What does she mean by that?" Fate says.

Victoria sighs. "Can't you tell? I mean, you are her after all." Victoria says. Fate shakes her head. "The only things I know from her past is that her mom died and that she and you two were taken in by Alexi's parents." Fate says.

Fate then realizes something. "Wait... What about her dad? He didn't die and he isn't with you guys right now..." Fate says. Velvet sighs, then crosses her arms.

"At age 6, 7 for me, uncle abandoned us in the care of Alexi's mom and dad after auntie's death. Before that, at age 3, Sylvia had a little sister." Velvet explains. "A little sister?" Fate asks.

"But, after only a year, she died of an unknown cause." Velvet continues. "I see... Then, I probably hurt her." Fate says. "Not really hurt he-" Victoria says, before getting cut off.

"I'll go apologize!" Fate says, getting up (she was sitting down). She runs into the kitchen. The two sigh.

Fate goes into the kitchen. Alexi is cutting carrots. "Eh? Where's Sylvia?" Fate asks. "She went upstairs to her room." Alexi says. Fate walk is up the stairs. She peeks into her room.

She's on her bed, sitting while watching a video tape. To take a closer look, she takes a step closer, but, the floor creaks. "Erk!" Fate squeaks. Sylvia turns. "Oh, Fate!" Sylvia says.

Fate walks in her room. "Hm? What's wrong?" Sylvia asks. "Um... I'm sorry!" Fate says. Sylvia looks surprised. "For what?" Sylvia asks. "For... Reminding you of your sister." Fate says.

"It's ok, I was just thought... Right now, if she was still living, she would be about your age." Sylvia says. "My age?" Fate asks. "Yeah, when she died, I was almost 4, so she would be about 9 or 10 years old, since I'm 14." Sylvia says.

The video tape continues. "And besides, I was reminded of it this morning, too." Sylvia continues. "She's so cuuuuuwte!" The tape says. "Huh?" Fate says. She walks to it. Sylvia blushes.

"Woah! You had pigtails too?! And your cheeks are so chubby! Ah, is that Velvet?!" Fate says. Sylvia blushes even more. "Eh? Who's recording?" Fate asks. "Oh... That's mom." Sylvia says, not blushing anymore.

"Oh..." Fate says. She notices the child. "That's... Nora..." Fate says. 'Eh? Nora's face... Kinda looks familiar.' Fate thinks. Fate feels something and looks up at Sylvia. A tear rolls down her face.

"In truth... I miss them a lot..." Sylvia says, another tear falling. "Sylvia..." Fate says. "I'm really lonely... Without velvet and the others here... I probably... Would have broke..." Sylvia says, more tears falling.

Fate hugs Sylvia. "This morning... I tried to keep it in... Because... Velvet would worry..." Sylvia continues. 'She... Still cares for others, yet...' Fate thinks. "I wished... Mom... Wouldn't had... Died..." Sylvia says, still crying.

"They haven't truly died..." Fate says. "Huh?" Sylvia asks. "Even though their physical appearance is gone, they, themselves have not yet disappeared. Like you, your body disappeared, but, you're still here in a new one." Fate continues.

Sylvia giggles. "I suppose you're right. But, where did you hear that?" Sylvia asks. "No where. I actually said it to Odile, but... She didn't understand." Fate says. "I see, I could only understand a little of it, too." Sylvia says, wiping her tears away.

"Eh? Really?" Fate says. Velvet stands in the hallway. She turns and quietly walks downstairs.

Meanwhile... "Daddy! I'm home!" Odile says, closing the door. "Welcome back, Odile." A voice says. Odile comes to hug the man, hiden by the darkness. "Daddy, my friend said I could go visit them, could I go, daddy?" Odile asks, looking up.

"Yes..." The man says, a light turns on. There are many puppets behind him. They all have smiley face mouths.

The man is wearing black pants and a long sleeve grey shirt with a red gem. He has long green hair to his back with a loose piece of hair on both sides of his face. He has a mask with two '(' marks where the eyes are but turned and huge smiley face mouth.

"Of course, my daughter."

 **If you didn't know, earlier in the chapter, Velvet grabbed Sylvia because her eyes were slightly red. That was because her eyes were slightly watery at the memories of her mother, sister and father(?).**

 **Also, part of the four girls mysterious past is uncovered, but not all. Also... We still haven't uncovered, the mystery of if Sylvia's dad is dead or not. And, what is the role of Nora in this story?**

 **Also, Woah! So, Odile, who is currently fate's best friend, is their current enemy, Mask's daughter?! Or... Is she? Is she even human? Was she adopted? Who is Odile really? Or should I say...**


	4. Who am I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the human characters, plot and puppets.**

Odile is standing outside a door. A few days earlier... "My dad said that I could visit you anytime I want." Odile says. "Yay!" Fate says, throwing up her arms. "Ok, then... Maybe... On Saturday, then. If not Saturday, the Sunday!" Fate says. "O-ok. I guess I'll see you on Saturday then." Odile says. "Ok! See ya!" Fate says, waving goodbye.

The present... 'She gave me the directions, but...' Odile thinks. Odile brings up her hand to the door. '... What if they aren't even home?! Or if I interrupt something?!' Odile thinks, her eyes spinning.

The door opens, revealing Fate. "Ah! Odile! You're finally here!" Fate says, with a bright smile. "Yeah, I am... Am I interrupting something?" Odile asks. Fate shakes her head. "Not at all! My sister and cousins really want to meet you!" Fate says.

Odile sighs. "Thank goodness..." Odile says. "Is it your friend?" Velvet asks, coming from the living room. "Yeah! This is Odile!" Fate says, turning her head. Velvet looks at Odile. "Nice to meet you, thank you for having me." Odile says, bowing.

"No problem, we really wanted to meet who Fate was spending so much time with." Velvet says, smiling. Velvet slightly bows. Velvet notices her face looks somewhat familiar.

"Ah..." Velvet says. Fate and Odile look confused. "Your..." Velvet says. "Huh?" Odile says. Velvet shakes her head. "Never mind, anyway, come in." Velvet says. Odile walks in and takes off her shoes.

"Fate, who's that, by the way?" Odile asks. "Oh, that's my cousin, Velvet." Fate says. Fate leads Odile to the living room. "We're going to have lunch soon, so wait here for a bit." Fate says, going upstairs.

"Eh? Where are you going?" Odile asks. Fate stops for a second. "To get my sister." Fate says. Fate heads upstairs. Odile sits on a sofa in the living room. "Hm... I wonder what her sister's like..." Odile says. Odile turns her head to a small table holding a frame.

Odile gets up and looks at it. The picture is of 3 year old Sylvia and 4 year old Velvet at a flower field holding a baby. "Hm? Is this Fate?... But, this looks like Velvet... Is it Fate's sister?" Odile thinks out loud.

Odile looks at the baby in Sylvia's lap. "Then this must be Fate!" Odile says. Odile looks closer, but notices a weird fact. 'But this baby... Doesn't look like Fate. It's almost impossible to tell, but her face looks more like...' Odile thinks.

Odile looks at the picture frames glass, reflecting her own image. 'More like...' Odile thinks, before hearing voices. "Victoria! Don't steal an apple from there!" Velvet's voice shouts. "Eeeeeh?! But I'm hungreeeeeey!" Another voice says.

Then there is a noise similar to a... Slap and a... 'Bonk'? "I wonder what's happening in the kitchen...?" Odile says. Fate then comes down, with Sylvia behind her. "I'm back! Fate, this is my sister, Sylvia.

"N-Nice to meet you." Sylvia says. "Nice to meet you, too." Odile says. Odile notices Sylvia's eye color. "Eh?" Odile says again. "Hm? What's wrong?" Sylvia asks. "N-nothing! It's just that, your eyes... Look just like my dad's." Odile says.

Alexi pokes her head out of the kitchen. "Well, blue eyes are kinda common." Alexi says. "Oh, and that's Alexi, our cousin from our mom's side." Fate mentions. "Ok." Odile says, nodding. Alexi pokes her head back into the kitchen. "Your right Velvet, she does look like... _Her_." Alexi whispers. Velvet nods.

Alexi continues to whip some cream. Velvet puts a tray in the oven while Victoria is shaping rice into triangles. "Huh?" Sylvia says. "What?" Fate and Odile say. "Nothing, it's just that... It smells like cream puffs." Sylvia says. "Eh? What's that?" Odile and Fate ask.

"Oh, you two don't know? Let's see... It's a pastry with cream inside. You can fill it with Whip Cream, or Custard cream." Sylvia says. "Wow! That sounds yummy!" Odile says. "It is!" Sylvia says. "Wait... So we're just going to eat sweets for lunch?" Fate asks.

"No, no, no, no, I'm sure Velvet and the others are making something else." Sylvia assures them. "Aww..." Odile and Fate say, with a depressed atmosphere around them. "H-hey, I'm sure it'll be yummy, too." Sylvia says. "Ok..." Odile says. "That's right, because Velvet and Alexi's cooking is always yummy! Well... If Victoria doesn't eat them all." Fate says.

"Victoria?" Odile says. "Yeah, she's Velvet's sister." Fate says. "Ooh." Odile says. Velvet comes out of the kitchen. "Why don't you three go outside? We're planning to eat on the table outside." Velvet says. "Ok!" Odile and Fate say, running outside. "Wait, me too?" Sylvia asks. "Yeah, you need to watch those two, incase a puppet appears." Velvet says.

"Oh, ok." Sylvia says, going outside. Fate and Odile come towards Sylvia. "Um... Sylvia?" Fate says. "Hm? What?" Sylvia asks. "Um... What are we going to do out here?" Fate asks. "Uh..." Sylvia says. She looks around. Her eyes land on the garden. "Oh! Why don't you two pick strawberries?" Sylvia asks.

"Ok!" The two say, going towards the garden. 5 minutes later... "Ok! We got some strawberries!" Odile says. The two have about 10 strawberries and Fate has a leaf in her hair. "Ok, why don't you two bring them to Alexi or Velvet?" Sylvia asks. "Ok!" Fate says. Odile goes inside. "Wait, Fate." Sylvia says.

Sylvia puts her hand on Fate's head. A faint blue glow emits from her hand, then dissapears. "Sylvia?" Fate says, with a hint of worry. "... Fate... I need to tell you something..." Sylvia says. Sylvia leans over to Fate's ear. She whispers something. Fate's eyes widen. "But, you...!" Fate says. Odile comes back.

"Hey! Velvet says lunch is ready! Hm? What are you two doing?" Odile asks. Sylvia stands straight. "I was just taking this leaf off of Fate." Sylvia says, holding up a leaf. "... Oh! I forgot to give these to Velvet!" Fate says, with the strawberries in her hands still. "Hm... Why don't you give them to Victoria?" Sylvia says.

"Ok!" Fate says. A few minutes later, Velvet brings out a plate of cream puffs and Alexi brings out a plate of Oniigiri. "Eh what's this?" Fate and Odile ask. Odile takes a bite out of one. "Woah! This is yummy!" Odile says. "Eh? Really?" Fate asks. Fate takes a bite out of one, too. "Wow! You're right!" Fate says.

They all continue their lunch, until... "Huh?" Victoria says. Victoria feels a drop on her nose. "Is this..." Victoria says. Another drop lands on Victoria's face. "... WAAAAH, IT'S RAINING!" Victoria says. It starts raining a lot. "SAVE THE FOOD!" Victoria shouts. The other five just watch Victoria freak out.

"While this idiot freaks out, why don't we go inside?" Velvet says, already opening the door. Odile and Fate walk inside. "That's odd, I'm sure the forecasts said 'clear skies'." Sylvia says. "Well, it's better to trust our own eyes, rather than forecasts." Velvet says.

Odile walks up to Sylvia. "Um... Can I see your rooms?" Odile asks. "Sure, Fate, why don't you show her?" Sylvia says. "Roger!" Fate says, acting like a soldier. Fate first shows Odile the bathroom, the guest room, Alexi's room, Victoria's room, then Velvet's room. "Velvet doesn't have much stuff in her room as Victoria's." Odile notices.

"Yeah, that's because Victoria buys a lot of clothes." Fate says. They walk out of that room, and go to the room next to it. "Now, here's Sylvia's room!" Fate says, opening the door. It has a bed in one corner and a white table on the opposite wall and a closet. "Um... Fate, why do you sleep?" Odile asks, noticing the fact that she doesn't have a room.

"Oh, I sleep with Sylvia." Fate says. "Ooh, ok." Odile says. Odile sits on the bed and stares straight ahead. "... The bed is so soft~!" Odile says. "I know, right~?" Fate says. The two giggle. Fate looks out the window. "The rain is getting harder..." Fate says. "Hm... I wonder if Victoria is still outside..." Odile says. "Probably not." Fate says.

Odile lays down on the bed. Odile sits back up. "Fate, come over here for a sec." Odile says. "Hm? What?" Fate asks, walking towards Odile. Odile leans foreword and sniffs Fate. "Hm... You smell just like Sylvia. The others have a different scent, but you two smell the same." Odile says.

'Erk! Is it because I'm Sylvia's shadow?!' Fate thinks. "... Well, whatever! Now, what should we do?" Odile asks. "Hm... Ah! Wait here!" Fate says, running out of the room. Odile looks straight ahead, until her eyes land on a picture. "Eh? What's this?" Odile says. Odile walks to the picture, and sits in front of it.

It's the picture of Sylvia, her mom and her dad. Odile's eyes widen. Fate comes in. "I'm back!" Fate says. "... Fate, who's this man?" Odile asks, pointing to the man in the picture. "Huh? Oh, that's Sylvia's and my dad. He left a few years ago." Fate says. Odile's face looks shocked.

"Um... I'm sorry, I'll have to leave early..." Odile says, getting up and running out the door. "Eh? Odile?" Fate says. Odile gets downstairs. "Oh, hey Odile. What's wro-" Alexi says, before Odile runs out the door. "Odile?" Alexi says. Odile runs, nit bothering to close the door.

Odile just runs, not caring where she ends up. 'Why?' Odile thinks. Odile runs faster. 'Why?!' Odile thinks. Odile begins to slow down. 'Why... Why is Fate and Sylvia's dad... My dad?!' Odile thinks. Odile stops, finding herself at her mansion. She runs to the door and slams it.

"Hm? Oh, welcome back, Odile. Your back early." The man says. Odile looks up at him. Odile parts her mouth to talk, but the words can't come out. Odile takes a deep breath and tries again. "Dad, we need to talk..." Odile says, hoarsely. "Hm? About what?" Mask asks. Odile looks up at him, seriously.

"Daddy... Who, exactly am _I?_ "

 **Woah! That was completely unexpected! So Odile is sisters with Sylvia? And wait, does that mean... Mask is Sylvia's dad? Wait, wait, wait, we don't even know if Odile is even** ** _human_** **. We'll find out... In about two more chapters.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Devil

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that relates to Madoka Magi. I only own my ideas and OCs (though, at this point, there is barely anything that relates to Madoka Magi).**

The usual gang is out witch hunting. Of course, since Velvet, Alexi and Victoria are still Puella magi, they still need grief seeds.

Velvet is walking, holding out her soul gem, waiting to pick up a scent of a witch. Victoria yawns.

"Why do we need to go witch hunting? We haven't even been using our magic that much!" Victoria complains. Velvet rolls her eyes.

"Up against a new enemy, we'll need grief seeds. It's not like puppets drop grief seeds." Velvet points out.

"Speaking of which..." Alexi says, trailing off. Alexi glances at Sylvia and Fate.

"Don't you two need grief seeds?" Alexi asks. They shake their heads.

"I somehow don't need them. I'm basically already 'dead', so the rules don't apply to me." Sylvia says.

"I'm Sylvia's witch, so as long as Sylvia's fine, I'm fine." Fate says. Velvet stops.

"Found one." Velvet says. Velvet looks up, to find a dusty, old mirror with some old cloth on it.

"Soul Gem!" Velvet transforms, then pulls out a sword. She throws it at the mirror. The sword goes through it slightly, then the mirror clears up as the sword disappears. The labyrinth's gate opens up.

"Let's go." Velvet says. They all run inside. Inside, there are mirrors everywhere.

"Stick together, it's a mirror ma-" Velvet says, then looks behind her. Everyone's gone.

"Huh? Guys?" Velvet asks, looking around.

~Somewhere in the Maze~

"Helloooo~! Anyone there? Velvet! Alexi! Sylvia!" Victoria calls out, wandering around. She bumps into a mirror, then falls. She groans.

"Ugh, this is why I hate going into mirror mazes at carnivals!" Victoria complains.

~Somewhere Else in the Maze~

Alexi is wandering around, in her puella magi form. A whisp of wind passes behind her, then disappears. She turns to look.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Alexi asks. With no reply, Alexi continues. She finds a mirror, that doesn't reflect herself, but a child. Her younger self.

"What is...?!"

~Above the Maze~

'Ok... Now where are they?' Fate thinks. Fate is currently in bird form, flying above the maze. Fate sees something, then lands in a room surrounded by mirrors. She eyes her surroundings suspiciously.

"Huh... That's strange. I swear I saw something here...?!" Fate says. Fate is facing a mirror, but Fate isn't reflected. It's her, _before_ Walpurgisnact. It was her when she was a _witch_. She summons her scythe, then swings it up, ready to hit the mirror. The mirror reflects the same image, but with the _witch_.

~Where Velvet is~

Velvet is still wandering around, until she gets to a room surrounded by mirrors. She scratches her head.

"Huh? A dead end?" Velvet asks herself. The way behind her gets replaced by mirrors. Velvet turns around, shocked. Not shocked by the way back being closed up, but the reflection is what concerned her more.

The person reflected back was not her. She has long black-purple hair and a long black feather-like dress. She has a reddish ribbon tied on her head and black and white wings that looked like some feathers came off. She had a purple gem like earring on her left ear and a strange symbol on her chest. She has purple eyes, with a very pale skin tone.

"Who the heck is this?" Velvet asks. All of the sudden, the girl in the mirror smirks, then steps out of the mirror, but becomes a familiar. So does the other mirror that reflected only Velvet. The familiars look armored with mirrors.

"So now the familiars show up!" Velvet says, making many swords appear. Velvet throws swords at each one of the familiars, but they keep on coming.

~Where Victoria is~

Victoria is shooting the familiars like crazy. There are many glass pieces on the floor as they shatter from the bullets. Again, they keep on coming through the mirrors.

"Ugh, they just keep on coming!" Victoria shouts.

'Yeah, state the obvious, idiot.' She hears in her mind. Victoria stops.

"Huh? What? I'm pretty sure I heard Velvet in my head..." Victoria says. She shakes her head, as more familiars surround her.

~Where Alexi is~

Alexi is shooting multiple arrows at the familiars at the same time. She also puts up a shield, incase one got close. That's when a thought struck her. How much magic she's using... Why there are so many... What's the witch's strategy? If normal people got here, there shouldn't be so many familiars!

Alexi stops her sorrows at once, only putting up her shield.

"I see... That's the witch's strategy!" Alexi says. She gets her grief seeds ready.

'I just hope the others aren't using much magic...' Alexi thinks.

~Back to Velvet~

Velvet is flinging swords in very direction. Left, right, behind, front, repeat. Until she suddenly felt tired. She uses a sword to keep her up.

'What is...?!' Velvet thinks, before glancing at her soul gem. It was a little more than half sullied.

'Shit! I'm using too much magic!' Velvet thinks. More familiars come at her, so Velvet just surrounds her area with flames, breaking the mirror familiars due to too much heat. Not too soon after that, the fire extinguishes. Velvet falls to the floor, breathing heavily.

'Ugh, my head!' Velvet thinks. More familiars come towards Velvet. They all suddenly fall to shards of glass, including the mirror from which they came from. Velvet raises a brow, until she looks behind her.

Sylvia is holding a long spear with a sharp blade. She has a light blue outer dress, with a white under-dress that go to her thighs. There are some pieces of cloth around her arms, leaving her shoulders exposed. She's wearing long, pale blue tights and blue shoes. She has her hair in a ponytail draped over her left shoulder, with her soul gem(?) on her chest in the shape of a spade.

"S-Sylvia?" Velvet asks. Sylvia sighs, then puts away her weapon. She throws something towards Velvet. Velvet swiftly catches it. A grief seed. Velvet raises a brow.

"Alexi had a spare, so she lent one to me. The other two are already at the middle by now." Sylvia explains. Velvet nods, then stands up.

She summons her flyer (haven't seen that for a while), then jumps on it. The two quickly get to the middle, that was blocked by doors. Alexi, Fate and Victoria are waiting by them.

"Ah there you are!" Fate says. Alexi and Victoria sigh.

"You had me worried there." Alexi says. Velvet raises a brow.

"Why?" Velvet asks.

"The witch has strategies. It's a trapping witch. It draws in normal people that venture into the labyrinth, then kills them when they get to the mirror room, where the familiars appear. When it's prey are puella magi, it keeps the familiars going, until they waste their magic energy, then they either turn into witches, or die." Alexi says. Velvet stays silent.

"And the reflections?" Velvet asks. Victoria and Alexi lift a brow.

"What reflections?" Victoria asks. Fate clears her throat.

"It could be possible that it only worked on me." Fate says. They all lift a brow.

"When I was in the maze, one of my reflections was my witch form, before walpurgisnact. I think those mirrors reveal your true form." Fate says.

'True form...' Velvet thinks, thinking back to the reflection she saw earlier. She had a weird feeling from looking at it. It was like, it felt like it wasn't her at all, but at the same time, was her. She felt anxious and calm.

"Velvet?" Sylvia asks. Velvet snaps out of it.

"Let's go." Sylvia says. Velvet nods, then pushes open the door. The room is basically made of mirrors. Mirrors everywhere! Victoria groans.

"Ok, I feel like after this, I won't look into a mirror for a while." Victoria says.

"I know, so many mirrors." Velvet says. In the middle of the room, was a girl-looking thing that looked almost transparent. She had very pale blue-white hair, white skin, icy-blue eyes, a blue vest and a white dress. Most likely her magical girl form when she was alive, but with a ghostly touch.

The girl(?) looks at them, then grins. Velvet throws a sword at her, but she disappears into the mirror below her. It's as if she's swimming in the mirror, traveling in each one of them.

"Hiding? WHAT. A. COWARD!" Victoria shouts, making sure it could hear her. The witch is unfazed. There are some words in the ceiling, where there is a glass chandelier. It reads 'Mirrah Elise' in witch runes.

"And, what did saying that accomplish?" Velvet asks.

"I thought it would be offended and come out." Victoria says. Velvet facepalms.

"Of course it would." Velvet says. Note the sarcasm. The witch flings mirror shards at them, but they swiftly jump away, dodging it. The witch summons familiars to fight them.

"How impatient this witch is!" Victoria says. She lands, then brings out her guns. Victoria runs towards the witch, then jumps. The witch puts a mirror I between both of them.

"Now I've got yo-" Then Victoria freezes. She disables her guns and makes them disappear. She lands back on the ground, wide eyed.

"Victoria?" Alexi says, shooting a familiar with an arrow. Victoria stares at the mirror, as if frozen. Velvet runs to look at the mirror, too.

"Victoria! What are you doi-" Velvet says, looking at the reflection. There is a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes in the reflection of the mirror.

"M... Mom?" Victoria says, as if she's in a daze. The witch starts to get mirror shards ready. Velvet throws a sword at the witch, then quickly grabs her sister and jumps away. Victoria still stays in the daze. Velvet throws her on the ground, but still doesn't break the trance.

"Tch, Victoria!" Velvet snaps. Victoria slowly turns her head to Velvet.

"Velvet, mom was there..." Victoria whispers.

"Victoria, that wasn't mom." Velvet replies. Victoria looks up at Velvet with clouded eyes, not focusing on her straight.

"Mom was there... She's still here... Mom is here..." Victoria repeats, slowly standing up. Velvet scrunched up her eyebrows together slightly.

"Mom is there... Mom is there... Mom is-" Velvet slaps Victoria hard. Victoria's cheek slowly becomes red. Victoria's eyes are slightly clearer. Velvet grabs her shoulders.

"Victoria, look. At. Me." Velvet says, sternly. Victoria slowly turns her head.

"Victoria, it's been eight years, it's time you accept the truth! Mom. Is. Dead. She's not coming back!" Velvet shouts. Tears start to form in her eyes, but Victoria nods slowly. Velvet slowly lets go of her shoulders, then stands up. A flame shone in her eyes. A orange, flaming aura appears around her.

"Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?" Alexi whispers. The walls seems to be melting. The witch, too, seems to be starting to melt. It screams and shrieks a horrifying sound. The ceiling falls, creating flames. For protection, Alexi quickly makes shields around everyone. The witch slowly starts to burn away. It stares at Velvet with hatred and fear. Before it completely disappears, it says its final words.

"... Akuma...!"

.

.

.

"It dropped a grief seed!" Fate shouts. Alexi and Sylvia sigh with relief.

"It'd be horrible if it didn't!" Victoria says. Sylvia laughs, then glances at Velvet, who has still been standing in the same spot for about five minutes.

"Velvet?" 

"Hm?" 

"You ok?" It takes about a minute for her to respond.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Velvet answers. 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' 'Akuma' ' **Devil** '. Velvet's head suddenly looks up.

"Hah... Hah... I'm fine... I'm fine..." Velvet whispers, putting a hand over half her face, sweat rolling down her forehead. She changes back to her normal clothes.

"Let's go home, guys."

 **Phew! I made this chapter! Though, I think I overthought this... Oh well.**

 **I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MAJOR WRITERS BLOCK!**

 **Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO SEE WHO ACTUALLY READS THIS STORY!**


End file.
